Now and Forever
by MidNightAngelDev
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo r sisters,Inuyasha and sesshomaru r brothers,Kagome engaed to sesshoamru,kikyo engaed to inuyasha..Kagome and sesshoamru hate eachother..or so it seems..wht KAGOME IS WITH CHILD AND ITS NOT SESSHOMARU..kagome wont tell who is the father!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is my second story so here is the lowdown.... Kagome and Kikyo are sisters, Inuyasha and sesshomaru are brothers, Kagome engaed to sesshoamru,kikyo engaed to inuyasha.... Kagome and sesshoamru hate eachother.. or so it seems... kikyo and inuyasha have no problem with this aranged starts to become a bad girl who goes and fools around with random guys( i don't hate kagome it's just how the story is) she always used condoms until.... a condom broke and she didn't know so now..... Kagome is with child but no one knows who's it is. It's not Sesshomaru's...Kagome won't tell who's it is. Kagome and kikyo's father disapere and no one knows where he is!! read and enjoy.


	2. they meetfinaly

Kagome and Kikyo were so mad at their father right now. He just told them that they will have guests and they will be living with them for awhile and one last thing...

"WE HAVE TO GET MARRIED TO THEM" yelled Kagome.

"Yes, I'm sorry but me and my old friend need to combine our companies and how are we going to do that without marriage." asked .

"I don't know, a contract or something, but why marriage" replied Kikyo.

"Listen to me girls, these to boys of his are nice boys who will grow up to be wonderful gentlemen, so you two will marry them and that is final" said their father.

"No, I have been good, listened to everything you said, and never disobeyed you once, and now you repay me by telling me I have to marry some guy I don't even know" said Kagome.

The Tashios "It will be nice to see Higurashi again, it's been too long" said Mr. Tashio

"But must we live with them father, I mean two girls and all us men, very bad odds" said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, I agree with Fluffy on this one" said Inuyasha

That earned him a bonk on the head.

"OW, what was that for" asked Inuyasha.

"For calling me Fluffy" replied Sesshomaru.

"Now boys, we are almost there so when we get there I want no fighting and I want you two to be perfect gentlemen, understand" said Mr. Tashio.

The Higurashi home 

heard a sound outside and looked out he window and seen a car. The car stopped right in front of the house and a small man hopped out the driver's seat and opened the back door. Out stepped and his two sons. "Oh, it looks to me that our guests have arrived girls" said Mr. Higurashi. Kikyo was sewing one of their father's dress shirts while Kagome was reading a book. Kikyo looked up and looked out the window to see a man and two boys, and they all had silver hair. Kagome payed no attention to them. went outside to greet them while Kikyo was about to follow him when she looked Kagome.

"Come on sis, they are here, lets go meet them" said Kikyo

"There is no way in hell I am going to meet them" replied Kagome

"Come on sis, so it for dad"

"Nope"

"Do it for me"

"Mmm, tempting but still No"

"Do it for.....mother" said Kikyo.

"N.... oh fine, but this is for mom" replied Kagome.

Kikyo grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her outside. Kagome was not very happy at all. They stood there as their father and Mr. Tashio hugged each other and said it was nice to see you again.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as their dad and said hello and all that good stuff. Inuyasha looked behind them and seen two girls, or was it one and he was just seeing double.

"Higurashi-San it's so nice to see you again"

"Same here Tashio-San"

"So where are those wonderful little girls I've heard so much about" asked .

"They aren't little anymore Tashio-San, they are all grown up now, looked for yourself" said as he turned just a little so would see the girls.

"My my my, you two are all grown up, the last time I saw you two was when you were only as tall as my knee" said hugging the girls.

"And wow you boys have gotten big" said Mr. Higurashi while hugging the boys.

"Kikyo, Kagome I would like you two to meet my two boys, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru"said while gesturing to the boys.

"And Inuyasha, Sesshomaru I would like you two to meet my two girls, Kikyo and Kagome"said Mr. Higurashi while gesturing to the girls.

Kikyo's, Kagome's , Inuyasha's , and Sesshomar's eyes all meet. Inuyasha and Kikyo fell in love at first sight. Sesshomaru fell in love with Kagome, but Kagome showed no sign of interest for him. Inuyasha and Kikyo got closer to each other and said hi. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and was about to step closer to her when out of no were there was a car horn form behind them.

"Let's go Kiks and Kags, we have shopping to do" said Ayame sticking her head out he window.

"YEAH LET'S GO MIROKU AND KOGA ARE WAITING FOR US AT THE MALL"yelled Sango out the car.

"O yeah, I knew I forgot something, daddy can we go now"asked Kagome.

"Sure"said Mr. Higurashi

"Yes"

"But"

"But what, daddy"asked Kikyo

"You HAVE to bring Inuyasha and Sesshomaru" said Mr. Higurashi

"What that is so not fair" said Kagome

"Life is not fair, now get going I believe you have friends waiting" said Mr. Higurashi.

"Damn" said Kagome. She turned towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and used her finger gesture for them to come on. They walked over to Sango's car, got in, and they drove off.

"Tashio-San"

"Yes Higurashi-San"

"This looks like a wonderful partnership and it looks like they will be married soon, don't you think"

"Yes, Higurashi-San, it does"


	3. the trip to the mall and bad encounters

[last time]

"Tashio -San"

"Yes Higurashi-San"

"This looks like a wonderful partnership and it looks like they will be married soon, don't you think"

"Yes, Higurashi-San, it does"

[now]

Sango and Ayame were getting to know Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kikyo also listened to the two boys talk but Kagome had her MP3 in her ears. She was to busy looking out the window and listening to Best Friend by Toybox (good song). She started to sing after the first verse.

Kags:_ Aloha baby, lets go to the beach_

_boy on song: yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me_

**Kags**_: uh-ha, but I was hoping for a summer romance_

_Boy: so why can't you take a chance_

**Kags**_: ok, maybe some pretty girls are in your world, excuse me, I could also be your girl, lately everyone is making fun_

_People on song: Na Na Na-Na Na Na Na-Na Na Na Na-Na_

**Kags**_: He's my best friend, best of all best friend, do you have a best friend too, he tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy-yummy, hey you should get a best friend too_

_Boy: my best friend... hoo -ha hoo -ha, Hoo -Ha Hoo -Ha_

**Kags**_: hoo-ha hoo-ha, Na Na Na-Na Na Na Na-Na Na Na Na-Na... Maybe some pretty girls are in your world, excuse me_

_Boy: YEAHHH_

**Kags**_: I could also be your girls, Lately every one is making fun _

_boy: let's get this party on, hit me with laser gun_

_sound of laser gun_

**Kags**_: OO-whoa-whoa.... come on boys_

_Boys: hoo-ha hoo-ha_

_**K**_**ags**_: OO-whoa- whoa, you should get a best friend too... he's my best friend, of all best friends, do you have a best friend too, he tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy-yummy, hey ,you should get a best friend too_

_Boy: My best friend...hoo -ha hoo- ha_

**Kags**_: he's so sweet... Na Na Na-Na Na Na Na-Na Na Na Na-Na_

_End_

They all were listening to Kagome and she didn't notice until they came to a stop. She looked at them and turned bright red. She was the first one to jump out the car and straight into a pair of big strong tan arms_. _She looked up and seen Koga smiling his cocky smile ( a girl in the background seen it and fainted).

" I told you Miroku now pay up" said Koga

"Aww DAMN, Kags you cost me ten bucks" said Miroku

"What" was all Kagome could say.

"We had a bet that I was going to be the first one hugged and Miroku said it was him who was going to be hugged first"Koga

"Oh" said Kagome

Koga leaned down and kissed her forehead and said I missed you babe_. _She just smiled and said I didn't go anywhere for you to miss me.

" I missed you cause it seems like I haven't seen you for so long" replied Koga.

"But you just saw me like yesterday" replied Kagome

"I know and it was so horrible" said Koga.

They both laughed and he kissed her again. While he was kissing her forehead a certain Sesshomaru saw the whole thing and almost lost it. He nudged Inuyasha and he went ahem for him. Kagome and Koga pulled apart and she smiled.

" I'm sorry you guys... Koga Miroku I would like you guys to meet Inuyasha and Sesshomaru" said Kagome

" Nice to meet you, I'm Miroku"

"And I'm Koga"

" Hi, I'm Inuyasha and this is my step-brother and ice prince, Sesshomaru"

Koga and Sesshomaru looked at each other and Koga didn't like Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru didn't Like Koga .(cough- he kissed Kagome- cough).

Koga leaned down to Kagome's ear and whispered " Is THIS the guy your dad said you HAD to marry"

She nodded her head and told Koga not to worry. Koga got even more angry. Now he hated Sesshomaru.

**SLAP**

They all turned to see Miroku on the ground with a handprint on his cheek.

"Henati "yelled Sango and walked over to the doors of the mall.

"Well we came here to hang so lets go hang.. And buy new stuff" said Ayame.

They all walked into the mall. Sesshomaru was looking around until his eyes landed on Koga's and Kagome's hand intertwined with each other's . He got pissed. He just looked away.

They all got to Macy and Kagome and Kikyo went looking for new jeans. Sango was looking at a new Tank-top and Ayame was looking at belts. The guys were outside the store. Koga went to get him and Kagome a drink. Miroku was talking to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"You don't like Koga very much do you" asked Miroku to Sesshomaru

"How did you know"

"The faces you make when anyone says his name or when you look at him or when he is touching or talking to Kagome"

"Fluffy is in love with her" said Inuyasha

"I am not.... Am I"

"All the signs point to love" said Miroku

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga could you come here please" yelled Kikyo.

They went inside and went back towards the changing rooms. Koga (being a demon)could hear his name being called and ran up to the store. They were standing there for a few minutes until Kikyo finally saw them.

"Will you guys tell Kagome that this dress would look good on her"

"Yeah, we never seen her in a dress and we want to see her"said Sango

Kagome wasn't really the Preppy -girly girl type or the dressy- dress type. She never wore a dress unless she had to or make-up. The only people who have seen her in a dress was Kikyo and their dad..and their mom.

"Why, I don't want to try it on, it's not me, I hate dresses and all the girly crap..no offence to you guys" said Kagome talking to Sango and Kikyo.

"It's ok.. Now put on the damn dress before we make you" said Sango.

"Hell no"

"Come on Kagome, it will look nice on you" said Inuyasha trying to help.

"Yeah, I mean the color of your skin anything will look good on you"said Miroku.

They all looked at him like he was insane, only men who like men and have a thing for fashion would say that. (That was the nicer way of saying only gay guys say stuff like that).

"What, Kags you know that is what Jakotsu said"

"You got a point there"

"So who is this guy"asked Inuyasha

"He is one of my best guy friends from like childhood and he is a little different" said Kagome

"So by what Miroku said quoting him, he's incredibly gay" replied Inuyasha

"Yea, he's gay" said Koga

"I told you not to call him that" bursted Kagome

"Then what do you want em to call him" asked Koga

"I don't know, just not that" replied Kagome.

"Alright back to the point"said Ayame while she looked at Kagome " KAGOME LYNN HIGURASHI (I don't know what her middle name is I just picked one) GET YOUR ASS INTO THAT CHANGING ROOM AND GET IN THIS GOD DAMNED DRESS"

Kagome was scared now, no one ever used he middle name. Ayame was strong and a demon at that. So she snatched the dress out of Kiyko's hands and ran into the changing room. A few minutes later she came out in the dress. It was a strapless dress and it was a dark cobalt blue color and in the back was a smocking to keep your chest protected, it was knee length. She looked really good in it. Sesshomaru could see all her curves in all the right places. He loved it on her.

"So Kags what do you think"asked Sango

"It's not that bad, but it's still not my style" replied Kagome

"Well I love the way you look in it, but I love the way you look in anything" said Koga.

"It was hard to get on" said Kagome

"Really, you would think that with your body you got that on easy-peasy" said Ayame

Koga whispered in her ear " you got it on by yourself but maybe you need help getting it off, I'll help if you need it"

She gasped and slapped him and went back into the changing room. She was about to put her clothes back on when she noticed her clothes were gone. "DAMN IT who took my clothes" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha was holding her clothes. He took them only cause Kikyo told him to. She wanted her sister to try on more dresses.

"You are not getting them back until we are done here" said Kikyo

"Come on Kiks"

"NO"

Sango went off when Inuyasha stole Kagome's clothes. She came back with two hands full of dresses for her to try on. She handed her dress number two. Kagome just wanted her clothes so she just went along with it. She put it on and came out. The dress was a white tiered empire dress with a ruffled trim and it was knee length. It was cute. Then came dress number three. It was a strapless white dress with a big circle thing in the middle under her chest just a little under her knees. Went back into the changing room dress four. It was black and it stayed on by the neck. In the front was a plane simple dress but in the back was a thick cloth holding the dress onto the neck, a choker dress. Dress five. It was a long red dress and it was spaghetti straps. Number six. It was a odd dress. It was spaghetti strap but it was ti-dyed so she just took it off. Dress seven. It was a dark yellow but it was very pretty and she liked it a lot but it was too short for her taste. Number eight. It was bright pink and it was alright except for the fact that two giant holes where in it. One around her belly button and the other one was right under her chest and it show just a little of her bra. She yelled at Sango for the one and she said she didn't mean to grab it. It took almost two hours to try on all the dresses. The finale dress, number 25,came and Kagome was very close to buying it. It was a midnight blue color and right across the lower stomach it was like a flower pattern but not flowers it was like fancy leaves. The same pattern was on the hem of the dress too. And the chest was like snowflakes and then the fancy leaves pattern. It came with a choker like the fancy leaves and snowflakes. She loved it even though it was like a prom dress. Inuyasha gave back her clothes and before Kagome went back in she slapped Kikyo playfully on the head.

She came back out saying she was hungry. They payed for all their stuff and left for the food court. It was nice they all got a pizza and shared it with each other. They all got Pepsi for a dink except Kagome. She got a smoothie. It was Strawberry-banana extreme. She got up to go get a water after the smoothie and she ran into someone when she was half way to the pizza place.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going" said Kagome.

"Naw, it's alright, sorry though" replied the guy.

Kagome looked up and froze. It was Bankotsu and his little brother Renkotus. She knew Bankotsu because he was the oldest of the Seven family. Jakotsu was the second youngest. Renkotsu was the forth. And he had four other little brothers. They used to be a couple but after a little fiasco, they never spoke to each other. She only talks to Jakotsu and sometime to Suikotus. She never ever wanted to see him. She had to go to therapy secretly for about three months, three days a week. No one knew except Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo.

Kikyo saw she was standing infront of Bankotsu and she got up so fast she knocked Miroku's drink out of his hand. Sango looked over at her and seen what she was looking at, so did Ayame. They were all ready to pounce if he laid one finger on her.

Renkotsu walked away to get a table while Bankotsu and Kagome talked.

"So I see you still remember our little special time huh" he asked

She couldn't move and her mind told her to run.

"That night was well the best night I have ever had" he continued. " It was such a shame when you called your sister and wrecked it for us"he stated to reach for her hair but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't' touch me you bastard"she said in a low and shaky voice.

"What was that you want to do it with me again, well Kagome if you really want to" he replied as his hand went through her hair.

She jerked away and yelled at the top of her lungs "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU NASTY, DISGUSTING, PERVERTED BASTARD"

He got mad at that comment and grabbed her arm pretty rough. " Look I know you hate me but you don't need to yell like that" he said.

She got even more pissed at him " Do you have any idea in what position you put me in" she asked

He shook his head

"I HAD to go to THERAPY for THREE months, THREE DAYS A WEEK, just so I could get YOU and WHAT YOU DID TO ME OUT OF MY HEAD"

He laughed at her pain.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY" she asked

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, you can never forget that night, you can never forget what we did, you can NEVER forget ME....NEVER" Bankotsu said as he tightened his grip on her arm. He jerked her towards him to kiss her, but he was stopped as Kikyo, of all people, tackled him to the ground and punched him in the jaw.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, TOUCH MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU FILTHY MAN" yelled Kikyo.

Everyone was surprised. Even Kagome.

"Heh, looks like you have grown up since I lat saw you Kikyo" he said

"DO YOU THINK I'M FUNNY, DO YOU THINK I'M LAUGHING, DO YOU THINK I LIKED WATCHING MY SISTER CRY EVRY NIGHT AND NEVER TALK TO ME OR MY DAD, DO YOU THINK I ENJOYED THE FACT THAT SHE WILL NEVER FORGET NO MATTER HOW HARD SHE TRIES, DO YOU THINK I LIKE WATCHING HER SMILE JUST TO COVER HER PAIN FROM THAT HORRIBLE NIGHT, DO YOU ENJOY WATCHING HER SQUIRM UNDER YOUR TOUCH, DO YOU ENJOY THE FACT THAT YOU ARE THE MOST HATED MAN ON MY LIST, DO YOU ENJOY HER PAIN, HUH , DO YOU, DO YOU?!?!" yelled Kikyo.

He just looked at her and smiled an evil smile. " Well no I don't enjoy her pain, I don't enjoy watching her squirm under my touch, and I don't enjoy that fact I am the most hated man on your list, in fact IT BUGS THE HELL OUT OF ME" he pushed Kikyo off of him and he went and picked Kagome up by her arm.

Kagome winced in pain as her grabbed her again. She looked at him and started to cry. She couldn't take it anymore. He looked at her and smiled.

Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were at a los. They had no idea of what they were talking about. Miroku asked Sango while Ayame tried to help Kikyo off the ground.

"Sango, what are you all mad about, he didn't do anything to you guys" asked Sango.

"Oooo, he DID DO something, he hurt Kagome"replied Sango

"If your talking about their break up who cares anymore, Kagome has me" said Koga

Sesshomaru got pissed at that comment and thought 'ha, you she has me'

"No that's not it he... he did something more to hurt her....something that can not be taken back or undone" said Ayame.

"WHAT DID HE DO" asked all the guys in unison

Kiyko started to say "He..he...he"

"I RAPED her" said Bankotsu.

All the guys looked at him then down at Kagome and felt bad for her. Inuyasha was mad cause she is going to be his sister someday and he didn't like it if his sister was raped. Miroku didn't like it cause him and Kagome have been friend since elementary school. Koga didn't like it cause he and Kagome are going out and Kagome was HIS women, no one else. Sesshomaru he just didn't like it, his future mate, his future family, his future world all unbalanced now.

Sesshomaru was about to attack the guy when he held up Kagome. Sesshomaru had to stop or he would hurt her.

"You can't touch her or me, I'm untouchable, with her here with me no one can touch me" said Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru was starting to get really pissed. Then he noticed Inuyasha behind Bankotsu and he got ready to grab Kagome. While Inuyasha was doing that Sesshomaru got ready to pounce. Sesshomaru nodded his head and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome then Sesshomaru pounced. Landed right on top of Bankotsu and punched him over and over. Inuyasha handed Kagome to Kikyo and he went to help get Sesshomaru off of Bankotsu. He wouldn't stop, it took Ayame, Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha to get him off of Bankotsu. Renkotsu came and held Bankotsu back. The little group decided it was time to leave. They started walking for the doors when Bankotsu yell "KAGOME, YOU WILL COME BACK, YOU WILL BE MINE AND MINE ALONE, YOU'RE MY PRINCESS, AND ONLY MINE, YOU WILL COME CRAWLING BACK, JUST YOU WAIT, YOU WILL"

They got outside and to the car. Koga offered to take her from Kiyko, but Kagome wouldn't go to him. Sesshomaru did the same thing and Kagome refused. Even Inuyasha offered but Kagome just wanted to be with her sister. So Koga gave Inuyasha the keys to his car and told him to go home.

"But wait, what about you don't you need it to get home" asked Inuyasha

"Naw, Sango will take me home and we are all going to a movie tomorrow so you guys can come so if you do bring my car" replied Koga

"Alright, bye guys, it was nice meeting you" said Inuyasha

They all said bye and everyone went home.

(In Koga's car driving home)

"Maybe I should tell father about today and that one night, Kagome" said Kikyo

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO YOU WILL NOT TELL FATHER AND YOU TWO WILL NOT TELL YOUR FATHER SO SAY ONE WORD TO MINE" yelled Kagome

They all nodded and Kikyo sighed. She grabbed her sister for her to lay her head back down on her lap and she looked out the window.

(In Sango's Car)

"How come no one told us about that dude and him raping Kagome"asked Miroku

"She didn't want anyone else to know"said Ayame

"Well, why did she even go out with him then" asked Koga

"Jakotsu introduced them and they just fell in love" said Sango

"Why didn't she break up with him sooner and not after her raped her" asked Miroku

"She was going to but " started Sango

"But what"asked Koga

"He became obsessed with her, he wanted her to be with him forever, hell he wanted her to be with him so bad he asked her to move in with him"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"But why did he raped her" asked Miroku

"Cheating" replied Sango

"Kagome was cheating on him"

"No, he thought she was but she wasn't"

"Why would he think that" asked Koga

"Because he saw her hug Hojo after school one day and though she was cheating on him" answered Sango

"Oh"

"And he didn't just raped her, he beat her really bad"

"How bad" asked Koga

Ayame reached into Sango's clove box of her car and pulled out a bunch of pictures and handed them to Koga and Miroku.

They were in shock. There was black and blue marks all over her body. There was a big huge line, looks like he cut her, straight down her back. Little slits all on her arms and legs. She was bleeding really bad in the pictures too. She was standing in a pool of blood. Miroku and Koga couldn't take it anymore they gave back the pictures and rolled down their windows.

"If one of you puck in my car, I swear to god" said Sango


	4. What is Kagome?

[last time]

"And he didn't just raped her, he beat her really bad"

"How bad" asked Koga

Ayame reached into Sango's clove box of her car and pulled out a bunch of pictures and handed them to Koga and Miroku.

They were in shock. There was black and blue marks all over her body. There was a big huge line, looks like he cut her, straight down her back. Little slits all on her arms and legs. She was bleeding really bad in the pictures too. She was standing in a pool of blood. Miroku and Koga couldn't take it anymore they gave back the pictures and rolled down their windows.

"If one of you puck in my car, I swear to god" said Sango

[now]

(The Higurashi home)

"Ahh, your all home good, I'm guessing you all ate" said .

"Umm, yeah we all ate and we met new people too" said Inuyasha.

"Oh let me guess, Koga and Miroku" said Mr. Higurashi.

"Yeah, real nice guys" said Sesshomaru

"Kagome Kikyo, did you two have a good time" asked Mr. Tashio.

"Yes, we have a wonderful time, didn't we sis." replied Kikyo

"Mm um yeah wonderful" said Kagome and ran up to her room.

"What is wrong with her" asked Mr. H

"She umm" Inuyasha tired to think of something but couldn't

"Stomach ack" said Kikyo.

"Oh she has an upset tummy, all right let her rest for a while" .

"Umm, ok but I'm going to give her medicine" said inuyasha heading for the bathroom.

"Yeah and I'm going to check on her" said Kikyo heading upstairs.

"And I'm going to get her a drink" said Sesshomaru heading for the kitchen.

The three went their separate ways.

"It's nice to see that your girls take such good care of each other" said .

"Yes, and it's nice to see that your boys care so much for my Kagome" said Mr. H

"Indeed Higurashi-kun" said Mr. Tashio.

Kikyo was outside her sister's room when she was about to knock when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came at the same time. She nodded at them and they nodded back. She knocked on the door and there was no answer.

"Come on Kagome, open your door now"said Kikyo

They heard what seemed to be like a no and/or go away.

"Please Kagome "begged Inuyasha

Again they heard a no.

"Kagome, please, we want tot talk to you" said Sesshomaru.

Kagome yelled "HOW MANY TIME TO I HAVE TOT TELL YOU TO GO AWAY BEFORE YOU GUYS LISTEN"

They got tired of trying to get her to open the door. So they left her alone. It was a few hours later when everyone went to bed and Kagome snuck out of her room and down the stairs. She got as far as the middle living room when she saw Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru sitting in the kitchen. She ekkked and ran for the door. They followed her to the door and stood at it with it wide open to find Kagome getting in a red car and driving off.

"Who was that"asked Inuyasha

"Don't ask me, ask Kikyo" said Sesshomaru.

They looked at Kikyo waiting for an answer.

"So Kikyo, who was that, one of your other friends"asked Inuyasha.

"You guys, I don't know who that was at all.. I don't know anyone with a red car, nor does Kagome" replied Kikyo

"Well, if it wasn't anyone you know nor Kagome, then why did she get in the car"asked Sesshomaru

"...I don't know... but I'm scared" said Kikyo

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got worried looks and went back inside. Kikyo ran up to her sister's room. They followed her. Kagome's room was painted light blue with little paintings of cherry blossom trees and by her balcony window was what looked like paintings of cherry blossom petals blowing in the wind. The ceiling was painted a darker blue like the night sky with stars. Bright stars, non bright stars, and shooting stars. It was a beautiful room. Her room had a computer, a big screen t.v., and a king sized bed and many other things. On each wall of the room was a door. The first door was the exit of her room, you turn to the left there was a door that lead you into a bathroom with a walk-in closet, turn to the right and there was a door that lead to Kagome's privet study. And you look straight you see her balcony door.

"There has got to be something in here that will tell who that person was"said Kikyo. She headed for Kagome's computer and looked at her e-mail inbox. It was full of screen-names that Kikyo didn't know. She clicked on the first one and read it out loud to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

~ from: Basketball-master 1

To: sweetangelK

Dear sweetangelK

It's Takashi Oda, year three class B, I've seen you in the halls and would like to meet you once and you know have fun. If your wondering how I got your e-mail, it's because some people, your boyfriend, can be very careless and I gave it to many other friends who like you as much as I do. So e-mail me back anytime and I will personally come to get you.

From: Takashi Oda~

"He's in love with your sister" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know and he gave her e-mail to many others too, crap Kagoem might get herself into trouble" replied Kikyo.

She tried to open other ones to read them but they wouldn't open. A little panda in the corner of the screen would pop up and say "type in password...type in password...type in password"

"Kikyo, will you just type in the freaking password' said Sesshomaru.

"Well, to bad cause I don't know what the hell it is" replied Kikyo

They left it alone and the Panda looked like it was going to sleep. Kikyo turned off the screen and they left the room. The three went down the steps and went to wait for her to return but they all fell asleep. It was morning.

"Good morning, kids" said Mr. H

"Yes, good morning" said .

They got up and they ate breakfast and said "where is Kagome this lovely morning"

Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru all looked at each other and remembered that she never returned home last night. They finished their breakfast and and were getting ready to leave Mr.H said " where is kagome, it's not like her to sleep in this late". He started to walk up the steps when Kiyko yelled " WAIT".

He stopped and looked at her and asked if she was alright.

"Yes, papa I'm fine, but Kagoem is not, she does not feel well , so she is in bed asleep"

"Oh well, I do not wish to wake her..well then when she awakes tell her that I give her my love and tell her I said for her to get better" said Mr. H while walking back over to the front door.

"Yes, as well as me" said

"Alright, dad will do, "said Inuyasha.

The two older men got into the limo and took off to work. Thirty minutes later Kagoem came walking through the door. Her hair was a mess and he close were put on backwards.

"Kagome, where were you" asked Inuyasha

huff "Like you guys need to know" replied Kagome

"Sis I never heard you talk like that, where the hell were you and why were you gone all night with Takashi Oda " said Kikyo

"Huh, how did you know I was with Takashi Oda..YOU GUYS READ MY E-MAIL DIDN'T YOU"

"Yes we did, and why were you gone all night with this Takashi Oda person"

"He took me to a club and I spent the night at his house so what"

"So what, Kagome look at your hair is a total mess and your close are on backwards, you did more than just sleep over" said Inuyasha

She blushed but not only from embarrassment but from anger.

"LOOK IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SO WHY DO YOU GUYS CARE" said Kagoem as she started to walk away from them.

"Because I'm you sister, Kagome" said Kikyo

"And I'm your friend" said Inuyasha

"And I'm....I'm.. I'm your fiancee" added Sesshomaru

Kagome stopped right in the middle of walking up the steps and she turned around to face them slowly. She had a upset face on and she almost fell backwards but she caught herself.

"Hehe...that's right.. We're engaged aren't we?" asked Kagome in a sad tone.

"Yes, we are and you are dishonoring your promise to my father and your father" replied Sesshomaru

Kikyo walked over to her sister and hugged and said " you are also dishonoring mother's wishes"

Kagome gasped and looked Kikyo in the eyes and started to cry. "I can't be dishonoring mother's wishes now can I"


	5. The Email secret

[last time]

Kikyo walked over to her sister and hugged and said " you are also dishonoring mother's wishes"

Kagome gasped and looked Kikyo in the eyes and started to cry. "I can't be dishonoring mother's wishes now can I"

[now]

After a hour of crying Sesshomaru carried Kagome up to her room and laid her in her bed. He looked at her sleeping form and almost laid down with her. He pushed back a piece of hair from her face and started to walk away but a hand caught his wrist. He turned around to see Kagome with sleep in her eyes yet her eyes had a sadness in them that told him not to leave.

"Don't leave...please" she begged.

He just nodded and sat on the bed next to her. It was silent for a few minutes then Sesshomaru asked " Why were you with that Takashi Oda person anyway?"

" I...I really don't know" she said and looked up at Sesshomaru, " I was just so mad at my father for putting me in an engagement with out asking me and I thought I need comforting"

"But you have your sister, my brother, and you have me too....so why go to someone else"Sesshomaru asked

"Because Kikyo and Inuyasha are all fine and dandy with it and you..you seem to like not care...that's why I needed someone else"

"How many people have e-mailed you stuff like that?"

"Lets see" she said while thinking " about over 200 people"

"200 people, Kagome, are they upper class men or what" Sesshomaru asked.

"Umm, no, I believe like 50 of the 200 are people from our grade"

"Kagome ...what are you thinking keeping all that mail from those...those..those idiots"

"Here, I'll delete all mail from them, and you can watch" she said as she got up out of bed and ran over to her computer. She turned on the screen and opened her mail box and pushed in her password and a box came up and it looked like it was asking to do something but it was like in code. Kagome pushed the yes button and all mail from her mail box was gone.

"There all mail gone from my mail box" she said with a smile.

"Ok fine, but don't do that, how about you make a new one" implied Sesshomaru.

"Nope, I'm very tired and I need to sleep, so please leave"

"...Fine..."

Sesshomaru left and Kagome was still on the computer she typed in her password and the little panda popped up and asked to open secret mail file. She clicked on the yes and there were every single e-mail from before.

"Ha, he thought I would actually delete all of my mail, when I deleted none" Kagome said to herself with a grin on her face. She got up and went to go to bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out.

Meanwhile downstairs

"I have a bad feeling about something"said Kikyo

"Like what"asked Inuyasha

"I don't know, it's just a very bad feeling"


End file.
